iDo: Wishful Thinking
by the.lone.sock
Summary: How I think iDo might/should end. Sam and Freddie hear a song that brings back a lot of memories at the wedding.


**Hi people! So this started off just as an idea of how I thought (and would want..hehe...) iDo to end, and the apparent rumors of Sam and Freddie sharing a slow dance. Then it got a little cheesy. Oh well, I still wish iDo would end something like this =) Or just that we knew when it would premiere! But anyway, hope you like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dan's awesome creation of iCarly or the Seddietastic song of Running Away by AM.**

**

* * *

**

"Whew. Well that was close." Carly sighed as she sat down in one of the wedding chairs. Sam groaned and slumped into the one on her left as Freddie took the one on her right.

"At least it all worked out in the end," Freddie said with a smile as he nodded at the newlywed's dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah yeah. I still don't get why we had to come to this chiz though. It's _SO BORING._" Sam grumbled, leaning even farther back in her chair.

"You didn't think it was '_SO BORING_' when you were gulping down all that food and cake," Freddie smirked raising his eyebrows, as he leaned back in the chair as well.

"Oh shuddup Benson. It was still boring then, just more tolerable cause there was ham. Then they ran out! I mean come on!" the blonde headed girl whined as she stretched out her legs.

"They had enough food for 200 people Sam!" Carly exclaimed rolling her eyes and grinning at her friend. "Only half of them got some before you started."

Sam opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it and shrugged in agreement. "What can I say, Mama was hungry."

Freddie shook his head at her as Carly finally gave up sitting properly and joined the slumping friends. They watched the dance floor in front of them as the DJ announced the next song and people got jiggy with it. With a slight snort, Sam pointed out Spencer, and the three laughed as they saw his (failed) attempts to hit on some hot triplets.

All was normal. Until the DJ spoke.

"Alright my friends, next up we've got a nice slow song, so grab that special someone and get on the dance floor!" he said in a Jamaican accent.

Sam's eyes were slowly drooping shut and Freddie's glazed over, but at the first notes and guitar strums to the song both their eyes snapped to attention.

_Did I tell you I knew your name/ But it seems that I've lost it…_

The two quickly sat up straight, backs stiff and stared at the DJ in shock. Carly, who was still slouched in her chair, furrowed her eyebrows confusedly as she glance back and forth from Sam to Freddie.

_Did I tell you it's my own game__/ __This is not your problem…_

Slowly Sam and Freddie turned their necks to look at each other. Memories from That night rushed through their minds.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change__/ __Wasting time and another day_

The stars. The fire escape. The meatball. The apologies. The light laughs. The awkwardness. The mutual feelings. The red shirt. The blue shirt. The determination. The  
"Well, lean". The nervousness. The anxiety.

The kiss.

The fumbling. The stuttering. The wanting-to-say-more-but-can't. The "Hate you. Hate you too." The shared smile.

And through all of it, _the song._

They gulped.

_I keep running away__  
__Even from the good things__  
__I keep running away__  
__Even from the good things_

"Uhh…guys? Hello?" Carly asked, a little bemused. She raised an eyebrow when the just continued staring. Smiling a bit she just shrugged and kept watching the two.

Sam broke the gaze and turned her head back to the dance floor as more and more people went on. Freddie kept looking at the blonde girl as he opened his mouth and stuttered out something.

"I..uh..um..uh.."

Sam whipped her head back at him and stared again. Gulping, Freddie tried again.

"Wanna dance?" he whispered out before wincing at any pain that may come to him. But not even a pinch came. Sam just open and closed her mouth once before nodding. Blue eyes to brown, they were in almost a trance like state as he stood and offered his hand. She took it and they walked over.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad__  
__Sitting over here dreaming__  
__Did I tell you I'm right on track__  
__This time I mean it_

"What up Carls?" Spencer questioned as he plopped down next his sister.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" she slapped a hand over his mouth and pointed to her friends.

Freddie had awkwardly put his hands on her waist, and Sam had placed hers on his shoulders. They kind of swayed to the music, mostly stiff and uncomfortable and the realization of what they were doing caught up to them.

And then those lyrics came.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change__  
__Wasting time and another day_

The part of the song they had kissed. Out of the blue they began to relax into a regular embrace, as if by instinct. Her arms around his neck. His arms around her waist. Her head in the crook of his neck. His on top of her blonde curls. They formed the position naturally as Carly and Spencer gaped excitedly from the sidelines. They moved to the song as if they had been like this their entire life, and weren't two frenemies with confused feelings for each other.

_I __keep running away__  
__Even from the good things__  
__I keep running away__  
__Even from the good things_

"Sam?" Freddie whispered tentatively into her ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I…I like this."

There was a tense pause.

"Me too nub."

He smiled.

"But if you tell anyone I'll break your nose."

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything different."


End file.
